Gender bends, maniacs, new students, and more craziness
by IROCKSODONTBEJELLY
Summary: What happens when have gender bends, a crazy monster hunter, and new students who are really monsters who have powers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Monster High characters. Just my own characters and the plot. This story may contain gory scenes. This does not include real life events, if it does it was completely unintentional..

 **A/N: This is my first story on here. I've written other fan fictions though. But on other sites. Umm I'm just going to tell you guys this, to warn you. I may make some mistake publishing new chapters. Because remember I'm new to writing on this site. I may not know what they mean. Buut don't worry I'll get the hang of this eventually. I hope you guys like this and please review. If you guys have any tips I would looove to hear them. Please favorite, or follow.**

* * *

 **What if I told you there is a whole another universe.**

 **Would you think I'm crazy? Would you leave? Or would you stay and listen?**

 **Well whatever you choose, oh well then**

 **There is a universe only a few light years from us. It's almost exactly the same as ours. Same history, same schools, and same problems. Basically it's like a mirror image to our own. What's the difference ? you may ask. Well really their is no major difference. Except for the fact that you, the reader who may be female or male. Would instead if you are female be male and if your male be a female. But other than that everything would be mirrored, eliminating some small differences. Do to the difference in gender that is. For example if your dad proposed to your mom, in this universe. In the other universe, your mom which would be male would propose to your dad which would be female. If you still don't get it or are still confused let me put it in different wording using simpler terms.**

 **In our universe Miley Cyrus, or as she was first known as Hannah Montana on the hit Disney tv show, Is female. In the gender bent universe she would be a boy.**

 **"So all the presidents would be girls?" You may ask. Well no, remember how I told you these universes are mirrored to each other. Just everybody would be gender switched. Just as in our universe all the presidents would be male only until one day we finally do get a female president. So Michael Obama would be president and Barack Obama would be first lady.**

 **When it comes to personality that's a little tricky to explain. If your a Tomboy (talking to girls) or Bad boy (talking to guys). You would be an average boy or a bad girl. But many people boys and girls are in between certain types of personality traits. I honestly don't know how to explain this. Personality gender bent is very hard to explain in words. So I guess your just going to have to you know, try to figure it out yourself.**

 **Only few people/monsters know about this. But they keep it a hidden secret. Mostly witches and creatures of majic know. For they travel between different universes/dimensions. Now sometimes but it's very rare these two worlds may collide. It's so rare in fact it only happened one time! And it's a good thing too, because last time everything was in complete CHAOS! And given that pacific period of time in history you can only imagine the chaos it caused.**

 **There is a book a spell book to be exact. That told all about the secrets of the universe. Oh and did I mention deadly spells? During the time of the dark ages, when monsters and humans were at war. When the original Van Hellsing was still alive. This book was very precious for monster hunters. Because there was a certain spell that collided these two dimensions. But it was also very precious for those who hunted humans. "How would combining worlds help them in any way, if it just created chaos?" Some of you most likely are asking yourself. If you combined these two worlds, and killed someone they would die. But not only will they die, their gender bent version will die as well. Erasing that person from both dimensions. Just imagine a monster hunter who somehow performed this spell. If they killed one monster their gender bend would die too, as stated before. So basically it was like killing one bird with one stone.**

 **Because this book was so dangerous, it was buried somewhere where it could never been found. It didn't stop monster hunters and human hunters from going to the ends of the earth to find it, though.**

* * *

She sighed in relief, "FINNALY, FINALLY, FIIIINALY!" The blonde scraped at the dirt that stucked on the cover. She picked it up with a maniac smile glued on to her face. Finally after years of searching she had found it. She had found the legendary book. "They called me nuts! They said it didn't exist! F-finally I can carry out my plans." She bursted out laughing like a maniac her left eye twitching. Holding the book close to her chest she hugged it. Covered in dirt in mud soaked to her underwear with a shovel by her side. She sat on her knees laughing, with blood curling thoughts racing through her twisted mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Monster High characters. Just my own characters and the plot. This story may contain gory scenes. This does not include real life events, if it does it was completely unintentional..

 **A/N: This is my first story on here. I've written other fan fictions though. But on other sites. Umm I'm just going to tell you guys this, to warn you. I may make some mistake publishing new chapters. Because remember I'm new to writing on this site. I may not know what they mean. Buut don't worry I'll get the hang of this eventually. I hope you guys like this and please review. If you guys have any tips I would looove to hear them. Please favorite, or follow.**

* * *

 **What if I told you there is a whole another universe.**

 **Would you think I'm crazy? Would you leave? Or would you stay and listen?**

 **Well whatever you choose, oh well then**

 **There is a universe only a few light years from us. It's almost exactly the same as ours. Same history, same schools, and same problems. Basically it's like a mirror image to our own. What's the difference ? you may ask. Well really their is no major difference. Except for the fact that you, the reader who may be female or male. Would instead if you are female be male and if your male be a female. But other than that everything would be mirrored, eliminating some small differences. Do to the difference in gender that is. For example if your dad proposed to your mom, in this universe. In the other universe, your mom which would be male would propose to your dad which would be female. If you still don't get it or are still confused let me put it in different wording using simpler terms.**

 **In our universe Miley Cyrus, or as she was first known as Hannah Montana on the hit Disney tv show, Is female. In the gender bent universe she would be a boy.**

 **"So all the presidents would be girls?" You may ask. Well no, remember how I told you these universes are mirrored to each other. Just everybody would be gender switched. Just as in our universe all the presidents would be male only until one day we finally do get a female president. So Michael Obama would be president and Barack Obama would be first lady.**

 **When it comes to personality that's a little tricky to explain. If your a Tomboy (talking to girls) or Bad boy (talking to guys). You would be an average boy or a bad girl. But many people boys and girls are in between certain types of personality traits. I honestly don't know how to explain this. Personality gender bent is very hard to explain in words. So I guess your just going to have to you know, try to figure it out yourself.**

 **Only few people/monsters know about this. But they keep it a hidden secret. Mostly witches and creatures of majic know. For they travel between different universes/dimensions. Now sometimes but it's very rare these two worlds may collide. It's so rare in fact it only happened one time! And it's a good thing too, because last time everything was in complete CHAOS! And given that pacific period of time in history you can only imagine the chaos it caused.**

 **There is a book a spell book to be exact. That told all about the secrets of the universe. Oh and did I mention deadly spells? During the time of the dark ages, when monsters and humans were at war. When the original Van Hellsing was still alive. This book was very precious for monster hunters. Because there was a certain spell that collided these two dimensions. But it was also very precious for those who hunted humans. "How would combining worlds help them in any way, if it just created chaos?" Some of you most likely are asking yourself. If you combined these two worlds, and killed someone they would die. But not only will they die, their gender bent version will die as well. Erasing that person from both dimensions. Just imagine a monster hunter who somehow performed this spell. If they killed one monster their gender bend would die too, as stated before. So basically it was like killing one bird with one stone.**

 **Because this book was so dangerous, it was buried somewhere where it could never been found. It didn't stop monster hunters and human hunters from going to the ends of the earth to find it, though.**

* * *

She sighed in relief, "FINNALY, FINALLY, FIIIINALY!" The blonde scraped at the dirt that stucked on the cover. She picked it up with a maniac smile glued on to her face. Finally after years of searching she had found it. She had found the legendary book. "They called me nuts! They said it didn't exist! F-finally I can carry out my plans." She bursted out laughing like a maniac her left eye twitching. Holding the book close to her chest she hugged it. Covered in dirt in mud soaked to her underwear with a shovel by her side. She sat on her knees laughing, with blood curling thoughts racing through her twisted mind.


End file.
